A Basketful of Fruits
by Stand Alone Origin
Summary: A series of drabbles.  Ranging from K to T, with anything that I feel like writing.  Spoilers may pop up, usually stuff from volume 17.  By the way, I love prompts.
1. Know It All

_Hatori, Akito_

_70 words_

_K_

_I don't own Fruits Basket. Believe me, I know._

Hatori's got an answer for everything.

"I don't feel good, Ha'ri."

"Come here, then. I'll check if you have a fever."

"I can't sleep."

"I'll read you a story."

"When's Yuki coming back?"

"His checkup will be over soon."

"Ha'ri, I'm God, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

"Gods can bring people back to life, so I can too, right?"

There is silence, and for once, Hatori does not answer.


	2. Built On The Horizon

_Akito, Kureno_

_117 words_

_K_

_Still don't own Fruits Basket..._

"Hey, Kureno. What's it like to be able to fly?"

Kureno smiled down at a young Akito. "Its fun. You can see all of the people walking around, and they look really small."

"Small, huh?" Akito murmured, looking thoughtful. "Even me and the other Jyuunishi?"

Smiling still, Kureno placed a hand lightly on her head. "You look even smaller, Aki."

"H-Hey!" Akito pulled his hand off of her head, pouting. "No fair. But I'll be big one day too, and then I won't look so small!"

Nodding, Kureno leaned back against the wall, watching her. "That's right. Now, go to sleep."

"If you stay in here."

Smiling, he nodded, before looking out the window at the sunset. "I will."


	3. Don't Take Him

_Akito, Kazuma_

_139 words_

_K_

_Furuba is not mine._

I'm sorry, but you can't take him, Akito-san.

Not Kyou. Anyone else, I don't care. It may sound horrible, but I don't care. Take Yuki and Kagura, Hatsuharu and Isuzu. I don't care. Just don't take Kyou.

He's done nothing wrong; he was only born. Just because he's the Cat makes this all okay in your book, doesn't it?

He's only 17. It's not fair. But, you don't care about that do you? You're just doing this because of tradition, because you hate him.

I'll stop you. Somehow. Some way, I'll stop you from doing this.

The Honda girl is promising. Perhaps she can save him.

No.

I know she can.

That's why you hate her.

But, please. Think rationally. Let Kyou go free, please? I'll beg you; I'll do whatever you want.

Just, please.

Let him go free.


	4. All's Fair in Love and War

_Shigure, mentions of AkiGure_

_145 words_

_K_

_Fruits Basket. Not mine. Never will be. Deal with it._

All's fair in love and war.

Well, not all, but pretty close if you think about it.

Love and war. I would know about both, I should think.

After all, loving her is like a war, tug-o-war, between me, and her.

Whenever I get close to winning, she'll pull away. But then, whenever she gets close to winning, I'll pull away. Every day, it seems to get harder and harder to get as close to winning as I had been the day before.

Fairness, after all, in this family, is not something that you can look for, and easily find, even if it's just a little bit.

But, one day, when the curse is broken, and she's all alone with nowhere else to go, I'll tug with all my might, and she'll come, I know it.

After all, most all's fair in love and war.


	5. Quixotic

_Kyou, Shigure_

_216 words_

_K _

_Fruits Basket equals not mine. Urgh._

"Ah, Kyou-kun? You're home?" Shigure walked out of his study, pen in mouth and his glasses resting on his nose.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. Because you were walking Tohru-kun to work, perhaps?"

"No, the stupid Rat's doing that."

"I see." Shigure looked thoughtful as he moved the pen around in his mouth before he spoke again. "Are you quixotic, Kyou-kun?"

"What the hell?" Kyou turned to the Dog with a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Look it up." Shigure replied, tossing the Cat a large dictionary.

Kyou scowled, but walked up to his room with the dictionary all the same. Once he had disappeared, Shigure retreated back into his study, closing the door behind him.

Kyou sat down in his room, looking down at the dictionary with a scowl as though it were the cause of all his troubles, before opening it up and beginning to search for the word quixotic, or whatever it was. It didn't take him long, and when he found it…

"SHIGURE!!"

He stood abruptly and stomped his way downstairs, the dictionary opened still. And inside of it…

_Quixotic: _

_1. Extravagantly chivalrous or romantic; visionary, impractical, or impracticable._

_2. Impulsive and often rashly unpredictable._

That day, Kyou quixotically beat Shigure the hell up.


	6. No Homework!

_Hatori, Shigure, Ayame_

_213 words_

_K_

_I don't own Fruits Basket._

"Come now, Haa-san! You simply must have the answers!"

"For the last time, Ayame, I don't."

"But you _**always**_ finish your homework!" Shigure popped in, looking almost offended. "I don't want to actually beat you at a grade for once; I have a reputation to uphold!"

"Oh well, it's not that big a deal-"

"At least tell us why, Haa-san! Why ever would you not have the necessary tools for your learning?!" Ayame shouted, resisting the urge to shake the Dragon's shoulders.

"I had to help my father deliver the Sheep last night, if you really have to know." Hatori sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It was a boy."

"What did the mother do?" Shigure asked, leaning in closer to his friend, looking interested.

"She said; "I love Sheep!" and hugged him."

Shigure gave a snort. "Well, that's unexpected."

"Yes, tweak the story, and that can be the reason your homework remains horribly blank!" Ayame exclaimed with conviction.

"Maybe."

"Alright, class, get to your seats!"

As Hatori moved to his desk, Shigure slid up to him. "You did it, didn't you?" He asked, a knowing grin on his face.

Hatori blinked, then nodded silently.

He'd never once said it wasn't finished.


	7. Distraction

_Shigure, Rin_

_163 words_

_K+_

_I don't own Fruits Basket._

"Gure-nii!"

Shigure grinned, turning as Rin walked up. "Ah, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Shut it." She replied, moving forward and pulling him forward as well by the front of his yukata so that they were only inches apart. "What were you thinking?"

"Just now? I was thinking about my latest-"

"Not that!" She growled. "I'm talking about-"

"I know, I know." Shigure cut in, laughing as he pulled her hand off his yukata. "Relax."

"Why should I? Gure-nii, you-" She broke off as his lips landed on hers, her eyes widening in surprise.

"...I what?" He breathed, breaking away after a moment, before smiling. "You're blushing." He spoke, touching her nose to his own.

Rin looked away. "...Shut up." She spoke, still blushing.

"Why? By the way, did I ever tell you you're cute when you blush?"

"Agh!" Rin moved away, looking annoyed. "I give up!"

Shigure grinned, waving at her retreating form. "Bye!"


End file.
